


Hurting for her

by notEllie



Series: Leaving you our legacy, she's gonna be legendary [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEllie/pseuds/notEllie
Summary: Sara comes back to Star City.





	Hurting for her

**Author's Note:**

> Second instalment of my series. Sorry it took so long, I've been toying with a few other stories in the same universe (and some not). Also, school is a lot of work.

"We've received a signal from Star Labs calling us to the year 2017." Announced Gideon. "They require our assistance."

"Set a course." Replied Sara as she strapped a six month old Amina into a car seat on one of the chairs and then sat in the captain's seat. They landed a few minutes later next to the Star Labs hangar.

"Ray, Amaya, Mick and I will go see what they want. Jax, check the systems, use Stein and Zari to help. Nate, babysitting." Sara delegated to the rest of the team, kissing Amina on the forehead and handing her to Nate as the others left to do as they were told.

 

\------

 

Once the small group of legends who were going to speak to the other teams stepped out of the Waverider and into the hangar, as soon as she saw Oliver stood in the middle of the group, Sara suddenly sprinted forwards and punched him square in the nose, a look of pure anger in her eyes.

"That was for Nyssa." She said, moving to punch him again, this time with a left hook. "That's for Amina." She used a right hook to punch him a third time. "And that was for me." With that she stormed off back on to the wave rider, tears replacing the dying anger in her eyes. 

Oliver was trying to simultaneously stop and ignore the heavy nosebleed Sara had given him while Felicity fussed around him.

"What did she mean?" Asked Felicity when the bleeding was under control. "And who's Amina?"

"I don't know if she'd want me to say." Started Ray. 

"Ray, you can at least tell us why Oliver just got what I think may be a broken nose." Felicity told him.

"It's a long story." He attempted to offer as an explanation.

"So tell it quickly." Oliver responded, not taking no for an answer. 

"So, Gideon's programmed so that real time for you guys is real time for us to keep us sane and in line with our families or whatever. She also tells us when any major events take place that are more personal tragedies than anything else. So when she notified Sara that Nyssa had died in the explosion on Lian Yu, Sara cried for a week and then decided to bring her on to the Waverider to join the Legends. But by the time the coast was clear for us to pick her up, Nyssa's wounds were too badly infected for Gideon to do anything but keep her alive for long enough to say goodbye. She died a few hours later with Sara holding her hand." He took a breath, glancing at the sheepish members of team arrow. "But Nyssa had a child." When he said that, the members of team Arrow flipped from looking ashamed to being visibly shocked and upset. "The kid is biologically her's and Sara's, because of a scientific procedure from the future and time travel, Sara wasn't too willing to talk about the specifics. So now Sara's lost the love of her life and her daughter, who is six months old, has lost her mother." Felicity gave an audible sob into her hands. "And Sara grieves by hating someone, I mean when Laurel died she tried to kill Damien Darhk multiple times. My guess is she thinks that if you didn't take Nyssa to the island, She would still be alive and Amina would still have her mom." He breathes and turns to talk directly to Oliver. "I don't think that Sara's going to forgive you anytime soon."

 

\------

 

"Hey." Said Felicity knocking on Sara's door, where she was playing with Amina. "Ray let me in and pointed me towards your room." She explained. "None of us knew, about Amina, least of all Oliver. Believe me, if he had Nyssa would not have been there."

"What do you want?" Asked Sara, not looking in the other woman's direction.

"To apologise on my stubborn boyfriend's behalf. And say that if Nyssa hadn't have been there, your dad probably would have died. She saved his life." Felicity told Sara.

"Neither of them should have been there!" Sara yelled, turning around.

"Your Dad was kidnapped by your sister's doppelganger and Nyssa chose to be there. She chose to help. No one knew the island was going to explode." Felicity tried to explain. "Sara, if you're going to hate anyone, hate Chase."

"Don't try and convince me, I really don't feel like playing nice with Oliver." Replied the assassin.

"I guessed that after the punches you gave him that I think have broken his nose." Felicity babbled. "Which is why I called your dad and told him you were in town and we wouldn't be helping the others out this afternoon, so we're having lunch with him and my mother."

"Felicity." Sara started to protest.

"You are upset about something Oliver did, and nobody can hate on him better than your dad. And my mom's coming because he asked." She told Sara.

"My dad doesn't know about Amina." Sara told Felicity when they were outside the restaurant, Sara cradling her daughter close to her chest. "This was a bad idea."

"Do you want your dad to find out from Oliver or one of the newbies?" Pointed out Felicity. "It will be so much better coming from you. Plus I told my Mom to be late by about half an hour so you could tell him before she got here."

Sara took a deep breath and stepped inside the restaurant, scanning it for her father. She sighed with relief when she realised he wasn't there yet.

"Table for five under Lance?" Felicity asked the waiter standing by the door. 

"Do you have a highchair?" Sara asked as they were shown to their table. Once they were sat down with Amina in a highchair at the head of the table, Sara and Felicity argued about how good of an idea this actually was.

"Your Dad just walked in." Felicity said to Sara nodding towards Lance, who was stood near the entrance.

"Thanks." Said Sara, leaving the table and walking over to greet her father.

"Hey." Said Quentin, hugging his daughter. "How have you been?"

"Good. I have something to talk to you about, though." Sara told him.

"Always straight to the point." Quentin laughed. "What do you need help with?" He asked.

"Why do you always assume I want something?" Smirked Sara, knowing full well what her he was about to say.

"Because you normally need help when you're in town." Argued Lance.

"Well, not this time." Quentin gave her a pointed look that she was far too familiar with and knew it meant he didn't believe her. "I mean there is something going on, but I am not currently part of it because of what I need to talk to you about." Sara caved and half explained.

"You're not dying are you? Because I can't lose you a third time sweetheart, I just can't." He said, tears filling his eyes as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm not dying Daddy, I'm fine. This is about Nyssa." Sara assured him, returning the hug.

"Nyssa? Baby, she died five months ago." Quentin told her, expecting her not to have heard the news.

"I know. I tried to save her, but she died holding my hand." Sara replied, tears falling from her eyes on to his shoulder.

"Sara." Said her father, unsure of what else he could say.

"But because of that I found out she had a daughter. Or, more accurately, we did." Sara eventually said into his chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked, letting her go.

"Because of science and time travel, Nyssa's daughter is biologically both mine and her's." Explained Sara as simply as possible.

"Where is she?" Asked Quentin. "Is she alright? Is she safe?"

"She's been on the waverider with me for the last three months, Gideon says that she's in perfect health and developing normally. And right now, she's at the table with Felicity." Sara told him, showing him to the table conveniently located at the back of the restaurant.

"Hey Quentin." Said Felicity as Sara walked over to her daughter and picked her up out of the high chair.

"Felicity." He replied. "When's Donna getting here?"

"I told her to be here in about twenty minutes." Felicity replied. "To give you and Sara time to talk." 

"This is your granddaughter." Sara told him, handing him Amina.

"What's her name?" Asked Quentin.

"Amina Laurel Raatko-Lance." Smiled Sara.

"It's a beautiful name. Where's Amina from?" Asked Quentin.

"Nyssa's mom, she died when Nyssa was a kid." Sara told him. "We always said if we ever somehow acquired a child, if it was a girl we'd name her after Nyssa's mom."

"She's adorable Sara." Quentin said, handing Amina back to Sara and sitting down. "She looks just like you and Laurel did at that age, except you both had blonde hair."

"Oh god, my Mom's here early." Felicity interuppted, standing up and waving her mother over. Donna quickly trotted over and kissed Quentin and hugged Felicity.

"Donna, this is my other daughter Sara." Quentin introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Said Sara, shaking Donna's hand.

"Oh, and who is this cutie?" Squealed Donna, noticing Amina. "She is just the sweetest little thing."

"This is my daughter, Amina." Said Sara. "I mean, I'm completely biased but, yeah, she's the cutest."

"Is her Daddy going to be joining us?" Asked Donna, unaware of the sudden pained expressions on everyone's face.

"Her other mom died a little while after she was born." Said Sara. "So it's just the two of us."

"And the other seven members of your team." Muttered Felicity under her breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Apologised the older woman, not having heard what her daughter just said.

"Hi, has anyone taken your order?" A young waiter asked awkwardly. Everyone looked down at the menus in front of them and quickly picked something.

"You know, you do look kind of familiar." Donna said to Sara a few minutes later. "Have we met before?"

"I doubt it." Quentin said.

"I'm a time travelling vigilante, so probably not." Added Sara.

"Sara!" Her father hissed. "I thought you lot were supposed to have _secret_ identities?"

"Come on, the last time I was in town, I was on the news being thanked by the president for saving the world. And in case you forgot, I don't wear a mask." She defended.

"I know most of Felicity's friends are superheroes." Donna told them. "But I didn't ever expect any of them to admit it."

"Mom!" Felicity was clearly shocked by the fact Donna knew this.

"Honey, I may not be as smart as you, but I can put two and two together. Tell Oliver that the hood really isn't that effective." She said, taking a sip from her drink.

Before Felicity could respond, her phone buzzed loudly. "Sorry, it's Curtis, I have to take this." She explained after looking down to see who it was. She stood up and moved away from the table for a few seconds, before coming back over.

"Sara, I know you and Oliver are not on the best of terms right now, but could you please come with?" Felicity begged. "They really need your help, Curtis wasn't too clear, but it's about the league of assassins."

"Fine." Agreed Sara. "Dad, big favour, but can you babysit?"

"Of course I can sweetie." He assured her. "Go save the world." Sara gave him a hug and kissed Amina on the forehead before leaving with Felicity.

 

\-----

 

It was a few hours later when Sara arrived at her Dad's apartment.

"Sara." Quentin said when he opened the door and saw his daughter. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just a bit of blood and a fractured wrist, nothing Gideon can't fix in three seconds." She said, looking exhausted. "I'm just here to get my daughter and say goodbye before we have to go fix more of time."

"You aren't going to stay a little longer?" He asked.

"I'm coming back soon. My team has agreed to spend Christmas in 2017." She smiled. Suddenly there was a cry from the next room.

"Yeah, your kid started to cry the moment you left and only stopped when she fell asleep." Quentin told Sara.

"I'll go get her." Sara walked past her father into the bedroom where the crying immediately stopped. "Goodbye Dad." She smiled, giving him half of a hug.

"Goodbye sweetie. And if you ever need to leave that baby girl somewhere while you save the world, you can always call me." He told her, opening the door.

"Thanks Daddy." She replied as she left. "See you soon."

"Stay safe." He warned, shutting the door once she was halfway down the corridor.


End file.
